In the prior art, tractor trucks for hauling freight trailers on roadways typically have a driver/passenger cab and an engine compartment located in front of or below the cab. These designs require the cab to be elevated well above the driving surface in order to accommodate the engine compartment. Despite the elevated cab, a portion of the engine or drivetrain usually extends through the cab toward the rear of the truck.
Because of legal requirements that limit the maximum dimensions for such freight vehicles, the heights of both the truck and the trailer are limited. However, since the cab height often approaches the legal limit, there is very little usable room left above the roof of the truck. Consequently, the front ends of most trailers are located behind the truck and its cab, thereby reducing the usable length of the trailer. This geometry also requires the trailer load hitch to be located very close to the front end of the trailer. Although prior art designs are workable, an improved tractor truck and trailer design for maximizing the volume available for freight is desirable.